kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Enemies
This page is a subpage of the article for the second Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. This page showcases the various Hyouijuu from Den Ei Rai Bu's jump-and-run sections. It also features details on their behaviour and abilities. While most minor foes from the jump-and-run enemies are rather easy, the mini-bosses and bosses can be quite difficult as their patterns aren't too consistent. Jump-and-run Stages in general In general, the jump-and-run stages are easy, but collecting all seeds and all four secret incantation scrolls to improve Zenki's performance in the Anime Sequence Battles by increasing his strength and giving him more points for his special moves, require quite a bit of backtracking and memorizing. Luckily, all collected goodies are kept even if the player goes Game Over, preventing them from rage quitting over redoing a jump-and-run stage and its boss. Minor Foes This section covers minor foes from the jump-and-run stages. They are rather weak and serve more as obstacles than actual threats to Chiaki. All of those minor foes deal one heart of damage if Chiaki collides with them. Most of them will go down after taking two hits of Chiaki's small fireball, while her charged attack will oneshot pretty much all of them. They are never a real threat to Chiaki unless the player screws up and can't remember the positions of some faster enemies like the fishes or the flying eyes. Gallery Click a minor foe to visit their sections of their article or visit the article itself by clicking here. This gallery also provides an overview of their ingame height differences. Blue Worm enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Blue Worm|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Blue Worm Dragon head enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Dragon Head|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Dragon Head Eye mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Eye Mouth|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Eye Mouth Flying mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Flying Mouth|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Flying Mouth Flying eye enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Flying Eye|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Flying Eye Giant Seed enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Giant Seed|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Giant Spike enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Giant Spike|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Spike Small Spike enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Small Spike|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Small Spike Leaping fish enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Leaping Fish (swamp variant)|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Leaping Fish Leaping fish enemy 2 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Leaping Fish (mud variant)|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Leaping Fish Slime mouth enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Slime Mouth|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Slime Mouth Spider enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Spider|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Spider Tiny Seed enemy Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Tiny Seed|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Tiny Seed Mini-Bosses The bosses from the jump-and-run stages are actually the whole stage's mini-bosses, as the real bosses are the ones that are thought in the Anime Sequence Battles. This section covers the mini-bosses, while the section below will feature the enemies from the Anime Sequence Battles. Gallery Click a mini-boss to visit their sections of their article or visit the article itself by clicking here. This gallery also provides an overview of their ingame height differences. Giant Seed head boss vulnerable DERB.png|1. Giant Seed Head|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Head Giant Seed worm boss opening DERB.png|2. Giant Seed Worm|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Worm Large seedy water worm boss DERB.png|3. Large seedy Water Worm|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Large seedy Water Worm Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|4. Guren|link=Guren (Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss) Goliath Seed boss blink DERB.gif|5. Goliath Seed|link=Den Ei Rai Bu/Goliath Seed Bosses These bosses are mainly thought in the Anime Sequence Battles, with Guren being the only exception to the rule. Click on the bosses' images or names to visit their articles. Their ingame sections (or whole articles if there's no ingame section) will reveal more information on what moves they use and how to battle them. Goura breathing.gif|1. Goura He is fought twice. This is the first battle against Goura. This Anime Squence Battle happens at the very beginning of the game and acts as a tutorial. He starts out with a full, blue health bar. After taking down one third of his health bar (aka taking him down to his yellow health bar), he will retreat and tag Gagara. This will be indicated by Goura interrupting the fight by saying "........." and starting a cutscene.|link=Goura Gagara breathing.gif|2. Gagara He is an enemy exclusive to this game. Gagara is fought directly after beating Goura, continuing the tutorial. His health bar needs to be depeleted completely, but he has very little health, making it very easy to take him down with a single Cho Kain Ojin. Gagara starts out with a red health bar with a two yellow pixels added to it, giving him exactly a much health as Zenki has at that point of the game.|link=Gagara Hiruda breathing.gif|3. Hiruda She is an enemy exclusive to this game. Hiruda is fought directly after beating the Giant Seed Head. Like Goura, Hiruda starts out with a full, blue health bar, but unlike his, it needs to be emptied completely to defeat her. This makes her the first, proper boss. Just like with Gagara, Hiruda will be defeated once she has a black health bar and with her being knocked out.|link=Hiruda Guren breathing.gif|4. Guren Like Goura, he is fought twice. This is the first battle against Guren. Guren is fought directly after beating the Giant Seed Worm. Like Hiruda, Guren starts out with a full, blue health bar and just like her, he needs to be knocked out to have this fight count as a victory for Zenki and his friends.|link=Guren (Anime Sequence Battle Boss) Goura breathing.gif|5. Goura This is the second battle against Goura. Goura is fought directly after beating the large seedy Water Worm. Once again, Goura starts out with a full, blue health bar, but this time, he needs to be knocked out to have this fight count as a victory for Zenki and his friends.|link=Goura Karuma 1 breathing.gif|6. Karuma Like Goura and Guren, she is fought twice. This is the first battle against Karuma. Karuma is fought directly after beating the Guren for the second time. While Karuma starts out with a full, blue health bar, she behaves more like the early tutorial battles. Bringing her down to 1/3 of her health bar (aka a red health bar) will cause her to interrupt the fight by saying "........." and trigger a cutscene in the same way as Goura did in his first encounter.|link=Karuma Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu.png|7. Hyouinomi Once the Goliath Seed has been defeated, it's true form will be revealed: A big Hyouinomi! This unique enemy doesn't have any lines and floats in mid-air using a single, static idle sprite. Otherwise, it is fought just like any other Anime Sequence Battle boss. Hyouinomi starts out with a full, blue health bar and needs to be knocked out to proceed.|link=Hyouinomi Karuma 2 breathing.gif|8. Karuma This is the second battle against Karuma. Karuma is fought directly after beating Hyouinomi. Aside from her odd colors, she will fight exactly the same as she did in the first encounter, except, that this time she can be knocked out. Defeating her will end the game and reward the player with a cutscene, an ending and the password, that gives them access to the game's hidden two player VS mode.|link=Karuma Trivia Losing to Karuma's second encounter will force the player to rematch Hyouinomi. Interestingly, the same isn't the case when loosing to Gagara earlier ingame. Once Goura has been defeated for the first time, he stays defeated until his second encounter later in the game. References * A list of the ingame cutscenes and the appearances of the Anime Sequence Battle Bosses ** Reference: Semerone's to do list, Section: Games - Active Entries - Den Ei Rai Bu ** All credit for making this list goes to Semerone * Information on the various bosses as noted down in their articles ** Reference: Ingame-sections (for those which don't have one, the whole article) ** All credit for researching the information on the Anime Sequence Battle characters, noting it down and publishing it goes to Semerone Category:Den Ei Rai Bu Subpages